


secret desires

by Fey_archive (Feanoriel)



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Anal Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Half-Sibling Incest, I'm Sorry Tolkien, Light Bondage, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Really really sorry, Spanking, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, dom Fingolfin, dom Nerdanel, sub Feanor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 17:29:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20679185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feanoriel/pseuds/Fey_archive
Summary: Fëanor has secret, unspeakable desires. But Nerdanel and Fingolfin are happy to help him in fulfilling them.





	secret desires

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope that Fëanor isn’t too OOC! But I thought that usually, if a person has a very commanding personality, they might appreciate switching roles in the bedroom, and so permit to other people to take control over them.
> 
> I stole the comparison Fëanor/Melkor + Manwë/ Fëanor’s brothers from @ ** Zhie**. Thank you!
> 
> Beta-readed by @IgnobleBard, very thanks to you!

It was a normal, quiet evening in autumn when Fingolfin came to the door of Fëanor and Nerdanel’s house. 

“I wasn’t expecting you,” confessed Fëanor, opening the door to his half-brother. “What are you doing here?”

“It’s for Anairë.” Fingolfin gave him an embarrassed smile.

“What happened? Is she well?”

“Oh, she is surely very well” Fingolfin let out a strange laugh. “She has found a new lover, to tell you the truth.”

“Who?” Fëanor had known his brother’s wife for a long time, a proud, fierce woman. He would have never have expected that.

“Eärwen, the princess of Alqualondë. Can you imagine that?” Fingolfin laughed that strange laugh once more, and _oh Valar_, he was so beautiful in that moment, with his long, braided hair that tumbled down his muscular back, and his shining grey eyes. Before Fëanor even realized what he was going to do, he bent towards his half-brother and kissed him. 

It didn’t take much for Fingolfin to reply to his kiss. It was a bit awkward, since Fëanor had never done such a thing before, but it didn’t take long before he realized he was enjoying himself.

The truth was that Fëanor had begun to have strange dreams for a while now. Dreams in which he tasted both the lips of Nerdanel and Fingolfin, in which he fucked and was fucked by them. After which he always woke up hard and aroused, and with the vain hope of feeling both the tastes of Nerdanel’s sweet juices and of Fingolfin’s cock on in his mouth.

He moaned a little at the mere memory of such dreams, and deepened the kiss.

But after a while, they were interrupted, because Fëanor heard a distinctive cough behind his back. When he turned, he saw Nerdanel standing on the first step of the staircase, an unreadable impression on her face.

“If you are going to cuckold me, can you please not do so on our threshold?” she said, her tone strangely calm.

“Cuckold you?” Fëanor took a step towards her. “You, the queen of my heart? Never. If you were going to ask about it, well, then …” he hesitated a moment, looking straight into those astoundingly beautiful green-hazel eyes. “You could join us, if you wish.”

“Oh, that’s an interesting turn of things,” Fingolfin said behind him.

Nerdanel let out a little giggle. “Oh, _yes_. I was just asking myself when you would finally speak of this .. After all those dreams and you waking up without even bothering to please me…” she gave him a playful, wicked smile.

“You know about my dreams?” Fëanor found himself gulping. She _knew_. Since when she had known that?

“Yes, sweetheart.” She giggled again. “Are you surprised? Don’t you remember that we are bound, in body and soul? I see them in my mind across our bond. That’s why I’m not surprised. For in truth, I was expecting such a request.” She watched them both, and this time _desire_ was in her gaze.

“So then, what are you waiting for?” asked Fingolfin, and Fëanor said nothing more, but simply let them guide him up the staircase, straight to their bedroom. 

It was only after the door was shut behind his back, carefully so as to not wake up the boys, that Fëanor finally felt himself relax. He took a deep breath.

“I want you both commanding me,” he said, taking his time watching both of them for their reactions. His heart began to beat faster at the view of the tall, broad-shouldered shape of Fingolfin, near to Nerdanel with all her soft and generous curves, her hair a cascade of pure flame. “Please, tell me what I should do.”

He was always so _commanding_, both in his father’s palace and in his house. It would be interesting if, for once, the roles were shifted, and he wasn’t the one who gave the orders, but rather the one that obeyed them. 

Nerdanel and Fingolfin exchanged a long, satisfied grin, making Fëanor gulp again. His dreams were coming true for real: the two people he desired most in the world were going to make him obey their orders, exactly as he wished.

“Well then,” said Nerdanel, “First, you should undress yourself. And then, undress us both.”

Fëanor immediately obeyed, and began to unbutton the long tunic he was wearing. He took a little time to undress, teasing them with his languor, but he finally removed his tunic and breeches, and stood naked before them.

There was _hunger_ in their gazes, a hunger that made Fëanor aroused. He held his breath as they approached him. Fingolfin began to stroke the muscles of his belly, and Nerdanel his buttocks.

“Do as she said,” Fingolfin whispered in his ear, and Fëanor obeyed, unbuttoning his half-brother’s tunic. Fingolfin was wearing a long, ornate tunic of a fine blue velvet, and a soft shirt of fine silk under it, but Fëanor was able to get rid of it, and to finally free Fingolfin’s hard cock from his breeches. A rush of heat immediately shot through his body, making him even harder.

He took some time caressing his brother’s chest and arms, following the line of his hard muscles, but he couldn’t linger long, he had other orders to obey. He immediately went to Nerdanel and began to undress her, first the silk-white dress she was wearing - the dress he had gifted her with - then the corset and her undergarments. 

Nerdanel grabbed Fëanor by his shoulders and kissed him fiercely, her fingers gripping his hair so he could not pull away. Fëanor replied to her kiss with his tongue, letting out a growl of pleasure.

“On your knees,” she whispered in his ear, running her hands over his back. Fëanor merely nodded. He fell to his knees, trying to control his breath.

“Fine.” Nerdanel smiled, and took a silk handkerchief from her closet. She moved towards him and, before that Fëanor could say anything, she lowered the handkerchief over his eyes. 

A part of him wanted to protest - they _couldn’t_ blind him, not now that they stood naked before him - but he kept his mouth shut, for he knew that the blindfold was only going to make their little game even more exciting.

“I should make him suck my cock,” said Fingolfin. “What do you think?”

Fëanor heard Nerdanel’s silver laugh. “Oh, I want to see that. Fëanor, please.”

Fëanor said nothing, but felt Fingolfin grab his head and the tip of his cock, hot and hard, press against his lips. Fëanor opened his mouth welcoming him, swallowing as Fingolfin entered his mouth. Eru, he was _big_. Fëanor sucked him, as Nerdanel had done to him so many times, running his tongue up and down Fingolfin’s erection which pressed against his palate. Fëanor swallowed again as a salty taste filled his throat. 

“He looks so beautiful in doing so,” said Fingolfin, his voice hoarse from pleasure, as he grabbed a long lock of Fëanor’s hair and began to pull him. “He has learned a lot from you, hasn’t he?”

Nerdanel laughed again. “You should see him suck my cunt!”

“Well, I soon will,” replied Fingolfin, and sank even deeper into Fëanor’s mouth, almost touching the back of his throat with his cock. Fëanor almost choked, but he never left Fingolfin’s cock, as his brother began to fuck his mouth, grabbing his shoulders and thrusting. 

“Don’t make him come,” said Nerdanel. “The night is still young.”

In the end, Fingolfin freed him , only to pull him to his feet and embrace him for another fierce kiss, as fierce as Nerdanel’s had been.

Fëanor opened his mouth, letting his brother savour his own taste. 

“Oh, that’s a very pleasurable view,” Nerdanel murmured, and Fëanor felt her smack his arse. “Come, now. Bring him on to the bed.”

Fëanor, still blinded, let Fingolfin’s hands guide him onto the bed, where they made him lie prone.

Fëanor pushed his head against the mattress, trying to relax himself, as he heard Nerdanel murmuring something to Fingolfin.

“Put your hands behind your back,” said Nerdanel. Fëanor immediately did as she ordered to him, and he felt Fingolfin grabbing his wrists, securing them with a big, rough rope.

“Careful,” said Nerdanel. “I like his hands. I don’t want to ruin them.”

“_N-n-no_” Fëanor managed to say. “Please, my beloved ones. I want you to leave your marks on me. I want to remember this night for long time.”

Even if he couldn’t see them, Fëanor could almost _feel_ Nerdanel and Fingolfin’s satisfied smirks. 

“Well, this changes everything,” Nerdanel said. “Secure him.”

Fëanor bit his bottom lip as Fingolfin tightened the rope around his wrists. The rope was thick and rough against his skin, and Fëanor knew it would leave marks for certain. 

He felt a rush of heat into his groin.

“Very well,” Nerdanel patted his head, and Fëanor felt her position herself just in front of him, her legs opened.

He smelled her scent, _oh so near to him_, and when he thought how wet she had to be, he felt his mouth water.

“You said that you want to see him lick my cunt,” she said to Fingolfin. “Then here we are. Lick me,” she ordered.

He did as she said, tasting her as he had done so many times, as he had just done with Fingolfin. He began to suck and lick her clit - he knew so well how she liked it - opening her labias with his lips, making her moan and scratch his back with her nails for the pleasure.

Nerdanel’s sweet juices mixed on his tongue with Fingolfin’s taste, making Fëanor growl with pleasure.

“I like when you call me _my queen_” Nerdanel said, and Fëanor knew for certain she was _smiling_. “Do it again.”

“Yes, my queen,” he murmured, lost in her, lost in the mixed scents of his wife and his half-brother.

“You said you want to remember this night,” murmured Nerdanel, caressing his hair in an almost tender gesture. “Very well. Nolo, spank him.”

Fingolfin laughed raggedly. “Oh, you’re wicked! I like it.”

“Are you surprised?” said Nerdanel, and her tone was so _queenly_ that Fëanor regretted he couldn’t fall at her feet once again. “I’m no longer the innocent maiden Fëanáro married.”

“An innocent maiden? _You_?” Fëanor began to laugh, and for a moment, he forgot his wife’s command.

“I told you to call me _my queen_ any time you addressed me,” she said, a note of iron in her voice. “Well, such transgression needs to be punished. Nolo, spank him _now_.”

Fingolfin laughed. “Oh, I was expecting this moment!” he exclaimed, and just after a moment, Fëanor felt his hard hand strike hardly his arse.

Fëanor grit his teeth. Fingolfin had large hands, made callused by sword-practice, that made the hit even harder. He hissed a bit, knowing for sure that he was going to remember each stroke for some time.

“Spank him again,” Nerdanel ordered. “I want to see his ass red, to ensure that he has learned his lesson.”

“As you command,” said Fingolfin, and once again, his big hand hit Fëanor, and again and again, until Fëanor felt his arse prickle, and was sure that he wasn’t going to sit properly at least for a week. 

Fëanor felt Nerdanel’s fingers grab his chin, and she whispered, “Have you learned your lesson?”

“Yes, my queen,” he murmured, his breath short. 

“Very well,” she gave him a soft kiss on his lips. “You’re forgiven.”

Fëanor nodded, as he felt Fingolfin’s powerful hands massaging his arse, soothing, a little, his painful skin.

“Oh, in the name of Eru,” whispered Fingolfin into his ear. “You can’t even imagine how beautiful you look, dear brother, right now, with your arse red, waiting for us. I should have come much, much sooner.”

Fëanor didn’t reply, as Nerdanel and Fingolfin guided him once again, making him kneel on the mattress.

He felt the sound of a bottle being opened, and he growled another time, knowing what was going to come next.

“Very well,” said Nerdanel, as Fëanor felt Fingolfin’s oiled fingers penetrating between his buttocks. “Prepare him. I want you to take him.”

She caressed Fëanor’s cheek. “And you, Fëanáro? What do you say? Do you want to be fucked by us?”

“Yes, my queen,” he said. “More than anything.” How long he had dreamed of such a moment, and without any hope it would even be real? And now he was here, ready to be fucked by the two people he yearned for most. 

Fingolfin slid a finger inside of him, then another one, and began to slowly massage him. Fëanor moaned in anticipation, mentally thanking Nerdanel for her habit to fuck him with a wooden phallus, for she had prepared him marvellously for such a moment.

Fëanor felt Fingolfin grabbing his ankles, and he slowly began to position himself, ready for his brother’s cock.

But it was a moan of frustration that let his lips, for Fingolfin, instead of taking him and fucking him hard, only pressed the tip of his cock against his open folds.

“Hush, dear.” Nerdanel’s hands caressed his chest, only increasing even more the desire within him. “Wait just a moment. The more the waiting, the more the pleasure.”

“But I want to be fucked,” he panted. “I want to watch you both as you fuck me until I can’t walk straight. Please, do that.”

Nerdanel’s hand hit his right cheek, making it burn as his arse had burned just before. Fëanor knew that her hands were made heavy and callused by the work at the forge, and she could hit as hard as Fingolfin.

“What did I say to you about how I should be addressed?” she said in his ear, making his skin prickle. 

“I’m sorry, my dear queen,” he said, hastily. “I want only that you and Nolo fuck me. Please, my splendid queen and my beautiful prince, fuck me, for there’s nothing I want more in my whole life.”

“Very well.” Nerdanel caressed his cheek, where she had hit him just before. “Do you want me to remove your blindfold, too?”

“Yes, please. I want to see the both of you.” He took a deep breath. “But before, slap me again, my queen. I want your marks on me too.”

“Fine.”

He knew that she was smiling. And just a second after, Fëanor felt her slap him hard, this time on his left cheek. Now, both his cheeks were burning, and he could do nothing but smile.

Fingolfin unlaced his blindfold, and Fëanor had to blink his eyes a couple of times to adjust to the light. But now he could see them, oh, as he had always desired to do, both of them so glorious. Fingolfin with his perfect body, shaped by sword training, Nerdanel with her generous breasts and her pink nipples so deliciously hard. Fëanor moaned again in anticipation.

Nerdanel placed a kiss on his cheek. “Take him,” she said, and _finally_, Fingolfin thrust deep inside Fëanor, leaving him breathless for a second. He moved forward and behind, in and out of Fëanor’s willing arse, making him moan and growl more and more, as Nerdanel gently caressed his face, his shoulders, his chest, whispering soft words in his ear.

She took his head in her hands, and kissed him again, a long, deep kiss. Fëanor hungrily replied to the kiss, simply enjoying the blissful sensation of her mouth against his own as Fingolfin ravished him.

When the kiss ended, Fëanor felt Fingolfin grabbing his head, turning it so that their lips met. Once again, Nerdanel’s taste mingled with Fingolfin’s, and Fëanor gulped in pleasure.

And so, when even this kiss broke, Nerdanel positioned herself so that the tip of Fëanor’s cock ended just between the folds of her _oh so wet_ cunt. He let out a breath, as Nerdanel grabbed his cock, and slowly guided him into her, as she had done so many times.

Fëanor let out a cry, as he felt Nerdanel’s folds, wet as Nienna’s tears and hot as Aulë’s forge, closing around him. This sensation, added with the one of Fingolfin’s cock deep inside him, risked driving him over the edge. 

His attention was taken again as Fingolfin bit his ear, saying in a short, ragged breath, “Who would have ever imagined that we would have ended like this? To think I once considered you to be like Melkor, like a sort of dark Vala, an untouchable and terrible power.”

Fëanor let out a little laugh: “Maybe, but don’t forget that, before the Beginning of Time, Melkor loved both Varda and Manwë.”

And in truth, Fëanor couldn’t help but think that Fingolfin was truly so similar to Manwë, so stern and kingly and proud-looking, as Nerdanel was to Varda, radiant and beautiful and powerful, with her hair like a halo of fire. 

And so they laughed together, a long, heartfelt laugh, as they began to move at the same time, Fingolfin thrusting deep into Fëanor, and Nerdanel moving her hips up and down on Fëanor’s erection.

Fëanor immediately felt when his partners were near to the edge, and when Fingolfin came into him, powerfully spreading his seed deep inside of him, that was too much for him, and he came with a long, hoarse growl, trapped between Nerdanel and Fingolfin. And it was then that Nerdanel came too, her silver voice raised in a deep, low moan.

Fëanor relaxed as the last of his orgasm faded, and Fingolfin and Nerdanel slipped away. He took a deep breath, as Fingolfin began to untie his bounds. His wrists ached from the friction of the rope, and his arse and cheeks still burned, but it was a pleasurable pain. 

“Are you well?” murmured Nerdanel, caressing his face. “Was it as satisfying as your dreams, sweetheart?”

“Oh my splendid wife, my handsome brother, even better!” Fëanor laughed. “Even better.”

**Author's Note:**

> I usually ship Fingolfin/Anairë and Eärwen/Finarfin too, but I’ve decided that in this ‘verse Anairë and Eärwen are going to end up together. (yes, Finarfin/Eärwen/Anairë are a thing too) 
> 
> If you wish to read something about Fëanor getting pegged by Nerdanel, here [**my fic**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11388093) !


End file.
